


Quiet Ghost

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Tenten still misses Neji
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Photo found on Pinterest.

Tenten found their tree. It never took long, she knew exactly where to go in the training fields. It had been a few weeks she last visited, but she knew the spot by heart. Leaning against the wood, her eyes traveled to the blue sky just beyond the tree line, the clouds floating by one by one. The sunlight just breaking through the leaves above her. Reaching into her weapons bag, she pulled out a kunai, twirling it around her finger. She never used it for battle, it was a special one, one he had given her. 

Leaning her head back, Tenten felt the exhaustion of the week over take her, luring her to a peaceful sleep. It was the only time she could see him. His long black hair perfectly parted in the middle. The headband laced around his forehead hiding the seal. 

_ Tenten…  _ His voice ever clear to her. In her dream she pulled the headband down, a smile on his lips. The seal no longer there. She always checked to see if it was still there. It never was, not anymore.  _ Tenten… _ No matter how many years past, she only wish was to remember his voice till her last days. 

“Neji..” She mumbled out. Tenten sat up with a start, glancing around quickly, but no one was there. Touching the back of her hand, she curled her knees to her chest, letting out a deep sigh. Ninja were not supposed to cry, or let their emotions get the best of them. Placing the kunai back in her bag, her eyes came to level with the mark she had made in the tree. 

A simple NT. 

She had hoped he would have seen it during their training together, but he never mentioned it. A wish in a tree, that only a dream could satisfy now. Placing her head against the bark, Tenten felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Quickly turning around she braced herself for the enemy but found none. A chill running down her spine, she wanted to say his name, but knew she was thinking nonsense. One last look, she stretched and chuckled at herself before making her way back to her shop, her grief left on the training field for her to face another day. 


End file.
